Family Choices
by Stiction
Summary: When Chase finds out a deadly secret of they're family heritage, what happens to Chase when he's left in a lonely mansion with only Eddy and Marcus's offer? What even happened before Chase was all alone? Read and find out! This is my first ever fan fiction so I hope you really enjoy it and I'll try to make this story have multiple chapters! Again, I really hope you enjoy!
1. Exciting Start

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fiction, so I really hope you enjoy!**

**This takes place after the bionic showdown.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lab rats. Sadly, I'm just not awesome enough. OR AM I?... Okay no I'm not :(**

**Chase's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a sudden start.

I rubbed my eyes and felt really tired. "What time is it?" I thought to myself.

It had to be at least two in the morning. After about twenty minutes of trying to fall back to sleep, I finally gave up on trying to get back to sleep and got out of my capsule. It was freezing.

I quickly got back into my capsule. I put on warmer pajamas, and when I walked it was sadly still freezing, but at least I was a little warm.

I walked over to the computer and I whispered "Eddy?". When I got no response I remembered Eddy was shut down at night. He was also the security.

Time to see what Mr. Davenport was hiding!

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I woke up to my alarm with a sudden start.

I forgot it wasn't a school day since I always do all my homework in the morning.

I thought to myself "Well, since I'm up, I'd rather as if see whats on TV."

I got out of bed and quietly stepped down the stairs.

I turned on the TV to see whats on and apparently nothing is good on at one-thirty in the morning. It would be another six hours before a good show was on!

So after five minutes I saw an advertisement about one of those easy-to-beat computer games, so I turned of the TV and headed for the computer.

It took me twenty minutes to beat the game. It was okay.

After that I was bored again.

So i decided I would check on my bionic siblings. I love that name since they hate it.

I was honestly a little worried about them, they seemed a little shaken up after the showdown and it seemed like Dad was hiding something.

I went to the kitchen to get carrot sticks since I'm a stress eater.

It took about four minutes since I looked in the dark. I really didn't want to wake anyone up, cause that would mean no video games for the rest of the day.

I took down the painting that revealed a button that reveals an elevator that reveals the lab.

"Wow." I thought to myself, "There's a lot of revealing going on in this house."

Because of this thought I forgot to put the painting back up.

I got in the elevator and headed down.

**No one's P.O.V.**

What Leo didn't know was that his alarm clock had woken Mr. Davenport up, but Tasha was still in a deep sleep.

Mr. Davenport had hidden in the dark until Leo got into the elevator.

**Mr. Davenport's P.O.V.**

I quietly headed for the small screen in the wall by the door.

"Eddy" I spoke quietly, " Activate, but block my program from alerting me when your powered up. And please whisper."

"Hello!" Eddy yelled and I panicked.

"Eddy, I said whisper!" I wanted to yell, but I needed to whisper.

I started to calm down when I remembered Tasha was in a deep sleep and there's no way any of the kids could hear us fighting.

"Eddy, I need you to show me the current video feed from the lab's elevator." I said quietly.

Eddy put on a My Little Pony episode.

"Look Donny, it's your favorite show!" Eddy said.

"Eddy, seriously! And I said whisper!" I was so close to yelling at him, but so far I was still whispering.

Sure enough, I saw Leo heading down to the lab holding carrot sticks.

"Okay, once he's off send the elevator back up." I said.

"Oh so now you can talk normally right? Fine." he said.


	2. Scary Morning

**Hey guys! I want to immediately thank AngelGoneDevil69, KrisKat, and Nicole0725 for supporting me so soon after the posting of this story.**

**So they all asked what Big D was hiding, but sadly this chapter's is not that. I'll explain at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own lab rats, but maybe the three people on the top do?! No, they don't, or do they? I wouldn't know.**

**Chase's P.O.V.**

I started looking through the files.

They appeared in a holographic orange screen.

I continued looking and I found a fie that seemed familiar.

I remembered it was one of Mr. Davenport's locked files.

I quickly checked that Eddy was still offline, and as I was opening the file Leo walked in.

Even though I was worried, I was even more worried of hearing the loud chomping of Leo eating carrot sticks.

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I saw that look on Chase's face.

Either he was doing something he wasn't supposed to, he was scared of me eating, or both.

I thought it was the second one.

"Hey!" I said, "I do not chew that loud!"

"Yes, you do." Chase said with his trying-to-be-annoying voice.

"Whatever! So, what are you doing?" I asked in a detective voice.

"Stop trying to be James Bond!" Chase yelled, "Its so annoying!"

"I was going for Sherlock Holmes, but I guess James Bond is still okay..." I said.

I was going for James Bond, and I'm a huge fan, but Chase usually criticizes me about it.

"Yeah, right..." He said.

"Whatever!" I said, barely not screaming, " Your changing the subject." I started to calm down. "I know your doing something your not supposed to!"

"Okay, first of all, you changed the subject..." He started.

"Did not!" I said.

"Did to!" He countered. " And anyway, its none of your business!" He said.

" Chase, what are you doing!" I asked about to scream.

I would've screamed to, but at that moment Big D walked in.

" Yeah Chase, what are you doing? " he asked in a calm, I-caught-you-doing-something-you-shouldn't-be voice.

**Hey guys.**

**I know that's definitely not the kind of chapter you wanted me to write, but I don't know what I should write.**

**Please comment ideas! I need them! **


	3. Back To Sleep

**Hey guys. First off, thanks for leaving all those comments. Sadly, none of you gave me ideas. Though, I would like to announce that every chapter I will thank someone for something. Like last time I thanked three writers.**

**Since none of you commented ideas, I am going to thank the first (and only) writer who commented on my new short story.**

**So, I would now like to thank IluvWinxandRandyCunningham. He/She has tons of interesting stories on his/her profile page.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

When I saw Big D, in my defense it was by instinct, I blamed the whole thing on Chase.

"Chase did it!" I nearly yelled.

"Well that's pretty obvious." He said.

"Good. Now lets forget this ever happened, at least the part where I was actually here." I said hopefully and started walking away slowly, as if I were tired.

"Not so fast mister." I knew I was in trouble.

"You are grounded from all electronics for tomorrow." he said.

"No!" I yelled. I started to slowly walk away again, chomping on carrot sticks.

Then Adam and Bree woke up.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" Adam asked.

"Okay Leo, now that's two days you lose electronics." He said.

I was so horrified that I made such an ugly face that was enough to make Bree smile.

"Now, go back to bed, and if you dare wake up my wife, if you're lucky I'll make it a week.

I walked away, whimpering.

**Bid D's Short P.O.V. (both height and story!)**

"Huh, to think if it weren't for Leo's alarm clock I wouldn't be even awake..." I trailed off.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

Wow. How pathetic. Leo actually woke him up and now I got caught because of him.

Anyway, Mr. Davenport turned to me.

He was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Well, lets see what Mr. Davenport is hiding!" I said excited.

"I don't think so! Eddy, block them out!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

He was too fast.

I tried to open it, but all I saw was "The kids and I are not related. But..."

"Ha!" Mr. Davenport screamed, "I win, you lose!"

"You know, you won't always be lucky with Leo's alarm clock!" I said.

"Yeah, that is true. But for now, stay out of my files. And we'll discuss your very harsh punishment in the morning.

"You know, technically it is the morning." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Hey you know what guys?" He said quietly, "Go to bed!" He suddenly yelled, and we were so scared we ran to our capsules.

**Hey guys. I know, another disappointing chapter, but I really have to leave for a camping trip so BYE!**


	4. A Living Nightmare

**Hey guys!**

**What I meant by the ideas thing is that I know what is going to happen in this chapter (obviously since I'm writing this!) and somewhat what is going to happen in the next, but after that I only have one idea and it'll be hard. I was wondering if I should add in small things, like Leo getting married (Just a random example Rachel! Nothing more!) to make it more interesting and longer.**

**I have no idea who to thank, and I'm not thanking Rachel, so I guess I thank myself. :D (Maybe next time Rachel, maybe next time!)**

**Adam's P.O.V. (The next morning)**

I woke up to seeing Bree glaring at Chase.

I had forgotten what had happened way earlier this morning so I walked out of my capsule care free.

"Hey guys." I said, yawning a bit, "Chase, did you steal Bree's hairbrush again?"

"No!" Chase said before realizing what he'd done.

"AGAIN?!" Bree yelled.

Bree was getting ready to kick him straight across the face when Mr. Davenport walked in.

"Guys stop fighting!" Mr. Davenport yelled, "You're all getting an extra day grounded for this!"

"But I didn't do it!" I said.

"Yeah that is true. But you did start it, so you get the same grounding as Leo." He said.

"Yes!" I said. Chase looked at me weirdly.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

I looked at Adam. "Wow" I thought, "He can be really thick sometimes."

"But how is his punishment different from ours?" I asked.

"I am so very glad you asked Chase! Just hold on a second." he said, clearly excited that he gets to punish us.

He turned to Adam.

"Adam." he started, "There's hot chocolate and french toast waiting for you upstairs. Go up and enjoy it."

"Yes!" he said again, and he ran upstairs.

I can't believe he got to go upstairs!

"So about your punishments..." he started.

"Wait a second. Why do I get punished as much as Chase? I'm as innocent as Adam!" she said.

"True, but you got in a fight with Chase, so you and him both get similar punishments." he said.

"So, Chase, I will be calling to principle Perry for you to get no homework for the rest of the week and you can't do anything in the newspaper for the same time!" he said, sadly not finished. "Also, for today and tomorrow you must stay only on the ground floor."

"Bree, you get extra homework for the rest of the week and you must stay in the lab except for meals and school." he finished.

"Now both of you come up and have some cereal while you watch us have hot chocolate and french toast." he said, turning around and going up the elevator.

"Well this sucks..." She said miserably.

I wasn't really listening. I was coming up with an idea of how Mr. Davenport's punishments could help us get that info.

"Bree." I said excitedly, "I have a plan!"

**The next chapter will have them getting the info, so stay tuned!**


End file.
